futurefandomcom-20200229-history
List of Presidents of the USA (Newell's America)
The following is a list of Presidents and leaders of the United States and it's successor states from the establishment of the Presidency in 1789 up until the absorption of the United American Star Systems into Iua Systems in 5301. Presidents and Leaders of the American Civilization (1789 - 5103) President of the United States of America (1789 - 2114) # George Washington (Independent, 1789 - 1797) # John Adams (Federalist, 1797 - 1801) # Thomas Jefferson (Democratic-Republican, 1801 - 1809) # James Madison (Democratic-Republican, 1809 - 1817) # James Monroe (Democratic-Republican, 1817 - 1825) # John Quincy Adams (Democratic-Republican, 1825 - 1829) # Andrew Jackson (Democratic, 1829 - 1837) # Marten Van Buren (Democratic, 1837 - 1841) # William Henry Harrison (Whig, 1841) # John Tyler (Whig, 1841 - 1845) # James K. Polk (Democratic, 1845 -1849) # Zachary Taylor (Democratic, 1849 - 1850) # Millard Filmore (Democratic, 1850 - 1853) # Franklin Pierce (Democratic, 1853 - 1857) # James Buchanan (Democratic, 1857 - 1861) # Abraham Lincoln (Republican, 1861 -1865) # Andrew Johnson (Democratic, 1865 - 1869) # Ulysses S. Grant (Republican, 1869 - 1877) # Rutherford B. Hayes (Republican, 1877 - 1881) # James A. Garfield (Republican, 1881) # Chester Arthur (Republican, 1881 - 1885) # Grover Cleveland (Democratic, 1885 - 1889) (First Term) # Benjamin Harrison (Republican, 1889 - 1893) # Grover Cleveland (Democratic, 1893 - 1897) (Second Term) # William McKinley (Republican, 1897 - 1901) # Theodore Roosevelt (Republican, 1901 - 1909) # William Taft (Republican, 1909 - 1913) # Woodrow Wilson (Democratic, 1913 - 1921) # Warren Harding (Republican, 1921 -1923) # Calvin Coolidge (Republican, 1923 - 1929) # Herbert Hoover (Republican, 1929 - 1933) # Franklin Delano Roosevelt (Democratic, 1933 - 1945) # Harry Truman (Democratic, 1945 - 1953) # Dwight Eisenhower (Republican, 1953 - 1961) # John F. Kennedy (Democratic, 1961 - 1963) # Lyndon B. Johnson (Democratic, 1963 - 1969) # Richard M. Nixon (Republican, 1969 - 1974) *resigned* # Gerald Ford (Republican, 1974 - 1977) # Jimmy Carter (Democratic, 1977 - 1981) # Ronald Reagan (Republican, 1981 - 1989) # George H. W. Bush (Republican, 1989 - 1993) # Bill Clinton (Democratic, 1993 - 2001) # George W. Bush (Republican, 2001 - 2009) # Barack Obama (Democratic, 2009 - 2017) # Donald Trump (Republican, 2017 - 2021) # Bernie Sanders (Democratic, 2021 - 2029) # Gabe Newell (Green, 2029 - 2037) # Nathan Vetterlein (Green, 2039 - 2043) # Tulsi Gabbard (Democratic, 2043 - 2051) # Richard Ojeda (Democratic, 2051 - 2055) # Ben A. Shapiro (New Whig Party, 2055 - 2063) # Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (New Left, 2063 - 2071) # Daniel Gadish (Libertarian, 2071 - 2079) # Melissa Chung (New Left, 2079 - 2083) # Albert U. Michalopoulos (New Whig Party, 2083 - 2091) # Mert Lopez (Libertarian, 2091 - 2099) # Micheal Bronson (New Left, 2099 - 2106) *resigned* # Zuzhanna Petrov (New Left, 2106 - 2109) # Abram Jones (Libertarian, 2109 - 2114) *dissolution of the United States* Second American Republic (2114 - 2342) 60. Taylor Swift III (Popular Sovereignty League, 2114 - 2120) 61. Wallace Janeau (Conservative Rally, 2120 - 2128) 62. Abraham Gillum (New Left, 2128 - 2137) 63. Lily Delaney (Popular Sovereignty League, 2137 - 2145) 64. Lupita Alvarez (Libertarian Party, 2145 -2153) 65. Wilbur Anderson (Independent, 2153 - 2156) *assassinated* 66. Benjamin Zelgerman Category:Newell's America Category:Presidents of the United States Category:List of Presidents of the United States